


That's How You Get the Girl

by xthe_dreamerx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthe_dreamerx/pseuds/xthe_dreamerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from stydia-fanfiction on tumblr: Could you do like a one shot based on the song 'how you get the girl' by Taylor Swift? Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Get the Girl

It was raining. 

The large droplets of water were pounding down to the earth from the clouds above that blocked the sun. It wasn’t unusual for the small town of Beacon Hills to get rain. In fact, it was almost expected at least three times a week. So when Lydia Martin looked out of her bedroom window at 2:03 on that March afternoon, she wasn’t surprised. 

A sigh escaped the five-foot-three, strawberry blonde girl’s lips as she stared out at the pouring rain. Of course on spring break, it would be raining. She should have taken her roommate’s offer to go off to Florida for the week off from their college classes at Stanford, staying on the beach. Instead, she decided to come back to Beacon Hills, California to spend some time with her mother, which proved to be useless since the woman hadn’t even been home for ninety percent of the halfway over break. 

So, there she sat, alone in her window seat of her bedroom that seems so big compared to her shared room at her sorority at Stanford, staring out at the pouring rain as it poetically falls against the concrete of Priston Drive. 

In the distance, she can see the top of a wooden house painted a light blue with a large oak tree in the front yard, a police cruiser with Sheriff detailed across the side sitting in the driveway. She’s surprised when she doesn’t see the familiar baby blue Jeep sitting right next to it. 

The girl’s mind drifts off to a time in the past when she was sitting in that run down old Jeep, right in the passenger seat as she was looking with her green eyes at the driver in complete and total admiration. 

He would look back at her with those damned whiskey eyes that could get her to do just about anything, mirroring the look she portrayed. They would smile at each other before his eyes turned to look back at the road in front of him. 

As a tear rolled down her pale cheek, she looked back at her bedside table where a gold picture frame rested on the glass top, a picture of the boy and her sitting inside. His soft pink lips with the perfect Cupid’s bow pressed against her cheek as sunglasses covered his eyes. Her big red lips were wide in a smile as she had laughed, her eyes closed. The sun had shined down on them that day, highlighting the red in her strawberry blonde hair. 

It’s her favorite picture. 

She didn’t know why she decided to keep it there. Maybe it was because she loved the memory, even if the person in it didn’t love her anymore. She wanted to remember a time when he did. 

More tears spilled down her cheeks as she turned back to look out of her window, the image of the outside world blurred by the rain running down the glass. See looked at her reflection in her window, tears freely falling down her face, making her mascara smear down her cheeks, stark in comparison to her pale skin. 

A sigh fell from her lips as she thought back to that fateful day back in September of the previous year, a month after she had started her freshmen year at Stanford. That one text that sent her whole world crashing to the ground around her. 

I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. 

Those seven words are forever burned into her mind, the black letters standing out against the white background of her phone screen. She had called him after he sent the text. And he said he just couldn’t do the long distance relationship anymore. It had only been a month and he was done with her. They had only been dating for several months, and he was ready to call it quits because he couldn’t handle a long distance relationship. 

She was torn apart. He wasn’t even willing to try and fight for her. It had only been a month and he decided she wasn’t worth the fight anymore. Maybe she would’ve understood if it had been a longer amount of time. It had only been one month. One. 

Quickly, Lydia wiped the tears away from her cheeks, standing from her seat and walking over to her vanity. She wiped away her messed up makeup with a makeup wipe, not bothering to reapply it. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair, and looked at her defeated form in the mirror. She couldn’t believe she got this bent out of shape by a boy. A boy she had ignored for the better part of eight years. 

The sound of rumbling can be heard throughout the house, making Lydia jump. She assumed it was just thunder, a flash of light illuminating the dark room she had trapped herself in. She went on her way, exiting her room and traveling down the stairs. 

She made her way to the kitchen, sifting through the fridge to find something to eat. After she had finished crying, she realized that she hadn’t really eaten since she got back home. She was starving. 

As she made her way back to her room, she stopped in her living room when a flash of lightening brought out a shadow on the front porch through the window. Her heart started to beat fast as she slowly made her way toward the front door, grabbing a baseball bat out of the coat closet on her way. 

The doorbell rang right as she stood in front of it, the baseball bat raised high behind her head. With a trembling hand, she reached out to turn the door knob, quickly opening the door before gripping the bat with both hands. 

He stood there, his hands in his pockets, pale like a ghost and shaking from the cold rain. His usually quaffed up hair was stuck to his forehead, glistening from the porch light and the lightening that struck behind him. He was only in a white t-shirt with a blue and white plaid shirt draped over it and dark washed skinny jeans. His usual black Adidas originals were attached to his feet, and it was like he hadn’t changed at all. 

“Stiles! What the hell! Are you insane?” Lydia exclaimed, lowering the bat in her hands, yelling over the pounding rain outside. 

“It’s been a long six months,” Stiles Stilinski stated as he too spoke over the rain. His whiskey eyes stayed focused on the girl standing in front of him, regret washing through ever bone in his body as he took in her red eyes. He knew she’d been crying. And he knew he was probably the reason. 

“Yeah? What’s your point?” Lydia asked as she leaned against the door frame, looking at the boy she hadn’t seen for six months. “You’re the one who ended things. Not me.” 

“I know. I know that, Lydia. I was too afraid to tell you what I wanted, so I ended things. I thought it would be better than facing the rejection I was thinking I’d get,” he said, trying to explain himself for all the pain he caused her. 

“And what did you want, Stiles? Can you at least tell me that? Because I’ve spent the last six months wondering what the hell I did wrong and reminiscing on all of our memories. And I can’t ever seem to stop crying, because once I stop, I remember another stupid memory and I start crying all over again. So, what did you want that you thought I was gonna reject you, Stiles? Because I would like to know why I’ve been having to feel like this for the past six freaking months.” 

By the end of her little rant, she was panting, her eyes flared with anger as she looked at the soaking wet boy that stood in front of her. His eyes were filled with so much pain as he watched all of the emotions she had been burying for those past six months finally come out. And he was glad they dumped out on him and not someone else. He knew he deserved it. 

“I want you for worse or for better, Lydia,” he said after a few moments of just standing there looking at each other. Lydia was taken aback by his statement. “And even though it might not seem like it, I would wait forever and ever. And I know I broke your heart. Man, do I wish I could go back in time a change that. But, hell, I want to put it back together. 

“Remember how it used to be? How you used to take pictures of us all the time? How we would look at each other. You know, my favorite picture of us will forever be that one of me kissing your cheek and you laughing. The sun hit your hair perfectly that day, and brought out the beautiful red in your hair. You looked so happy in that picture, and I would give everything to make you that happy again. 

“I must’ve lost my mind when I called things off. I don’t know why I left you all alone, Lydia. I knew that I should’ve told you why. I was stupid and insecure, and instead of running away from my problems, I made you feel insecure as well. And I hate myself every day for it.” 

“What’s your point, Stiles?” Lydia asked, tears already starting to form in the back of her eyes at all the memories flashing through her head. 

“My point is this, Lydia,” the Stilinski boy stated as he pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small, black velvet box with little gold details around the edge. Lydia’s eyes widened as she looked at the small box in his veiny hands before glancing back up at him with her green eyes that made him melt. 

“Stiles, what are you—“ 

“Lydia,” Stiles cut her off, playing with the box in his hand with his fingers. “I bought this about seven months ago. I know we had only been dating for a little more than eight months, but, hell, I have been in love with you since the third grade,” he remarked, letting out a little chuckle. “I knew there would never be anyone else for me. I still know that. I can’t picture myself with anyone else but a five-foot-three, strawberry blonde genius named Lydia Martin.” 

A small laugh escaped Lydia’s pink lips as tears fell from her eyes, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she looked at the boy she was completely and utterly in love with standing before her. 

“So,” he said, kneeling down on one knee as he positioned the box in his hand in the proper manner, leaving her to put a hand to her mouth to silence the gasp that escaped. “Lydia Martin. I know I hurt you so bad when I called things off. I promise you I love you with all my heart. And this is what I wanted. Hell, this is what I still want or else I wouldn’t be here right now. I was just too afraid to tell you in fear that you would reject me. But now that I have finally come to my senses and realized that you are the best thing that will ever happen to me in any universe there happens to be, will you do the honors of becoming my wife?” 

Lydia was afraid her head would fall off by how much she was nodding her head. There wasn’t any words she could form. She was too overjoyed to speak as the boy slipped the beautiful antique, rose gold ring onto her left ring finger, wrapping around the bone in the perfect size. 

The girl pulled the boy up by his plaid shirt, immediately ushering him forward and placing her tear stained lips on his rain soaked ones. It had been months since she had felt his lips on hers, and she was so glad she didn’t have to wait any longer. 

Their lips moved together just like they always had. Languidly, sensually, passionately. Her hands grasped his wet, brown hair between her fingers, tugging just slightly in a way that made him moan softly into her mouth, just like he always had. 

His large hands splayed themselves across her waist, his cold fingers touching the skin between her shirt and her jeans where her shirt had ridden up. A shiver rolled down her spine, making her sigh to the beautiful, long overdue kiss. 

The two parted, slightly panting as they leaned their foreheads against each other, looking into the other’s eyes. 

“You have no idea how much I missed this,” Lydia mumbled against his lips that were just barely touching hers. 

Stiles smirked a little, dragging his lips across hers in a way that made her crazy, and he knew it. “Oh, trust me, I think I have plenty of an idea,” he said, making her roll her green eyes with a smile. 

She pulled the boy into the house by his plaid shirt, the piece of clothing falling to the floor soon after as the two lovers giggled. 

That’s how he got the girl.


End file.
